Gravity type filtration systems have been used for a number of years to filter particulate from liquids. In general, particulate laden liquid is spread across the width of filter media such that the liquid flows through the media while the particulate is caught within the media to form a cake. As the cake builds, liquid flow is restricted and the fluid level rises on top of the caked particulate to form a pool. Once the fluid level in the pool reaches a predetermined height, the apparatus will shift the media so that liquid again flows across an unobstructed portion of the media.
While these gravity liquid filtration devices have been known for some time, they still suffer several problems. First, it is typical for the media to form a semi-cylindrical shape by wrapping a portion of the media along the circumference of two spaced-apart discs. If liquid within the pool formed between the discs and on top of the filter media rises too quickly, spillage can occur. Thus, there is a need to form a tight seal between the discs and the media, and also to contain spillage within the system.
Inflow chutes on conventional filtration apparatus can easily become clogged with pencils and other foreign objects. It is therefore desirable to provide an apparatus for preventing foreign objects from clogging the inflow chute.